dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 235
Saying Goodbye to A.W. - Red and the Dog Feelings (A.Wに別れを告げる・赤腕と犬【感想】, A. W ni wakare o tsugeru aka ude to inu【''kansō''】) is night 235 of the D.Gray-Man Manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. It was released in Jump SQ Rise on January 27, 2020. Cover The cover features Allen Walker and Nea D. Campbell, who are both holding their right hand to their chest. Short Summary While the confrontation between Road Kamelot and Cross Marian continues, Red finds a friend in Allen. This newfound friendship, however, proves short-lived. Long Summary The confrontation between Road and Cross continues. Cross tells Road not to continue to allow the Noah to control her, and points out that she wants to save Mana Walker, too. As he continues to encourage her to fight against the Noah's control, tears begin to fall from Road's eyes, before she disappears. D.Gray-man Chapter 235, Page 5-6 Meanwhile, the Ringmaster congratulates Mana on a job well done in that night's show. At the suggestion from another member of the troupe that this was discuss a permanent contract with Mana, Cosimov flies into a rage and strikes him down. Red simply stares wide-eyed at the angry Cosimov, before Mana's dog, Allen playfully jumps on him. D.Gray-man Chapter 235, Page 10 From then on, much to Red's dismay, Allen follows him around while he takes care of various errands. Eventually, as snow begins to fall, Allen falls asleep while leaning against Red; this sparks old memories in the young boy of the warmth of being held. D.Gray-man Chapter 235, Page 16 He wonders about why he has lost memories of his past, and wishes that he could at least remember his name; vaguely remembering a promise he made to someone that he would not forget it. D.Gray-man Chapter 235, Page 18 A short while later, Cosimov makes his way outside with food for the dog. On the way out, however, he bumps into Apocryphos, D.Gray-man Chapter 235, Page 20 and begins to panic when the collision causes the a vial of poison to fall out of his pocket. Apocryphos simply apologizes for the collision before leaving, and Cosimov swiftly picks up the poison. After briefly wondering who the stranger is, Cosimov goes to give the food to Allen. Red almost immediately becomes extremely suspicious of the food, warning Allen not to eat it. A fight breaks out which ends up with Red being knocked unconscious by Cosimov. Allen retaliates by biting Cosimov, but the altercation ends when Cosimov brutally punches him. D.Gray-man Chapter 235, Page 30 Some time later, Red wakes up in a panic and immediately tries to find Allen. He frantically runs in search of the dog, and is soon relieved to see he'd just finished a show with Mana. Red thanks Allen for his help, but the two are interrupted by Cosimov being scolded by the Ringmaster for not being able to perform properly. Cosimov rages over what Allen did to his arm, swearing that he will make Allen pay. D.Gray-man Chapter 235, Page 37 Concerned, Red tells Allen to stay away from him, and to make sure to stay with Mana at all times. When Allen licks Red's cursed hand, Red hugs the dog tightly before allowing it to run back to its master. D.Gray-man Chapter 235, Page 39 Despite this, the next morning, Red is confronted by the scene of Mana kneeling over Allen's dead body. D.Gray-man Chapter 235, Page 45 Characters Places Chapter Notes Trivia References Navigation Category:Chapters